Haus Targaryen
Das Haus Targaryen (engl. House Targaryen of King's Landing) war eines der großen Häuser von Westeros. Ursprünglich stammten die Targaryen vom Kontinent Essos und waren ein altes Adelsgeschlecht aus dem Freistaat Valyria. Sie entkamen dem Untergang Valyrias und lebten für Jahrhunderte auf der Insel Drachenstein, bis Aegon Targaryen und seine beiden Schwestern mit ihren Drachen aufbrachen, um die Sieben Königreiche zu erobern. Vom Eisernen Thron aus herrschte die Targaryen-Dynastie für fast 300 Jahre über Westeros, bevor sie durch Roberts Rebellion gestürzt und durch das Haus Baratheon ersetzt wurde. Die letzten Mitglieder, die dem Massaker an ihrer Familie entkamen, gingen ins Exil. Sitz der Targaryens waren der Rote Bergfried in der Hauptstadt Königsmund, die Inselfestung Drachenstein und die Sommerresidenz bei Sommerhall. Das Familienwappen zeigt einen roten, dreiköpfigen Drachen auf schwarzem Grund. Ihr Sinnspruch lautet "Feuer und Blut". =In der Serie= Geschichte Die Targaryens sind ein altes Adelsgeschlecht, das aus dem Freistaat Valyria stammt, einem Reich, das einst weite Teile des östlichen Kontinents umfasste. Sie herrschten jahrhundertelang in der Meerenge über die Insel Drachenstein. Mit der Vernichtung des alten Valyrias starteten die Targaryens in Westeros eine verheerende Invasion. Mit der Unterstützung von drei Drachen unterwarf Aegon I. Targaryen, später bekannt als Aegon der Eroberer, sechs der sieben unabhängigen Königreiche und einte sie unter seiner Herrschaft. Dorne, das letzte souveräne Königreich, fiel 150 Jahre später durch politische Winkelzüge und eine Ehe. Die unberechenbare Herrschaft von König Aerys II. Targaryen und die Entführung von Lyanna Stark durch seinen Sohn Rhaegar führten zu einem massiven Aufstand, der von Eddard Stark, Robert Baratheon und Jon Arryn angeführt wurde. Nach dem siegreichen Ende der Rebellion, in der Aerys und Kronprinz Rhaegar starben, fand die Herrschaft der Targaryen-Dynastie in Westeros ein Ende. Aerys jüngste Kinder Viserys und Daenerys wurden von Loyalisten der Targaryens ins Exil in die Freien Städte nach Osten gebracht. Aufgrund der engen inzestuösen Beziehung innerhalb der Targaryens teilen die meisten Mitglieder der Familie genetische Merkmale, die über Generationen weiter vererbt wurden. Am auffälligsten ist ihr platinweißes Haar und in seltenen Fällen die Immunität gegenüber Feuer und hohen Temperaturen. Staffel 1 Viserys Targaryen arrangierte, dass seine Schwester Daenerys mit dem mächtigen Dothraki-Fürsten Khal Drogo vermählt wurde. Als Gegenleistung sollten Drogo und seine Armee ihm dabei helfen, den Eisernen Thron zurückzuerobern. Die Ehe wurde durch Magister Illyrio Mopatis vermittelt, der Daenerys als Hochzeitsgeschenk drei versteinerte Dracheneier überreichte. Daenerys erlangte die Anerkennung von Drogo und seiner Dothraki-Horde, während Viserys frustriert und allein den Aufstieg seiner Schwester verfolgte. Als sie von Drogo schwanger wurde, war dem Kind eine große Zukunft prophezeit, als "Hengst, der die Welt besteigt." Viserys, der nicht mehr daran glaubt, dass Drogo die Vereinbarung erfüllt, forderte Daenerys und seine Krone ein, während er das ungeborene Kind bedrohte. Drogo tötete ihn, indem er ihm einen Kessel geschmolzenen Goldes über den Kopf schüttete. Später schwor Drogo Westeros für Daenerys zu erobern, als ein Attentat auf ihr Leben verübt wurde. Er überfiel mit seiner Horde Dörfer der Lhazareen und versklavte ihre Einwohner, mit der Absicht, sie zu verkaufen, um über die Meerenge zu gelangen. Drogo, der während eines Kampfes verletzt und von Mirri Maz Duur behandelt wurde, lag im Sterben, als Daenerys befahl, sein Leben mit Blutmagie zu retten. Drogos Blutreiter Qotho wollte das Ritual verhindern und verletzte dabei Daenerys schwer, wodurch die Wehen vorzeitig einsetzten. Der Zauber von Durr schenkte Drogo das Leben und opferte dafür Daenerys ungeborenen Sohn. Das Khalasar zerfiel und Daenerys tötete Drogo, um sein Leiden zu beenden. Auf einem Scheiterhaufen legte sie die Dracheneier und verbrannte Drogos Leichnam zusammen mit der lebendigen und gefesselten Hexe Mirri Maz Duur. Daenerys selbst trat in die Flammen und stieg am nächsten Morgen unverletzt daraus hervor, mit drei neugeborenen Drachen. Staffel 2 Unter der Führung von Daenerys durchquert ihr Khaleesar die Wüste und erreicht die Stadt Quarth. In dieser Stadt werden ihr kurzzeitig ihr Drachen gestohlen. Nachdem sie ihre Drachen schließlich wiedergrfunden hat nehmen ihr Dothraki alles wertvolle mit um nach Astapor zu segeln. Staffel 3 In Astapor angekommen versucht Daenerys die Unbefleckten zu kaufen, eine bestens ausgebildete Armee aus kastrierten Sklaven die von kindesalter an trainiert wurden. Bei dieser gelegenheit begegnet ihr schließlich Ser Barristan Selmy der ihr die treu schwört und ihrer Königinnengarde beitritt. Bei einer Übereinkunft mit dem Verkäufer willigt Daenerys ein einen ihrer Drachen zu verkaufen, den größten und bekommt so ihre 8000 Unbefleckten. Bei dem Tausch gibt ihr der Verkäufer, im tausch mit ihrem Drachen Drogon, das kommando über die Unbefleckten. Doch Daenerys hintergeht ihn und lässt ihn von ihrem Drachen verbrennen. Mit den Unbefleckten auf ihrer Seite gelingt es ihr schließlich die Stadt zu erobern und sämtliche Sklaven zu befreien. Am Ende der Schlacht bietet Daenerys ihren Unbefleckten die Entscheidung als freie Menschen witer zu leben oder ihr zu folgen, sie folgen ihr. Mit dieser Handlung beginnt Daenerys ihr vorhaben die Sklavenbucht unter ihrer kontrolle zu bringen und alle Sklaven zu befreien. Mit ihrer Armee erreicht Daenerys die nächste große Stadt, Yunkai, die sie ebenfalls vorhat zu befreien. Zur erfolgreichen Eroberung der Stadt hat Daenerys aber vor die Zweitgeborenen, die für Yunkai kämpfen, auf ihre Seite zu holen. Staffel 4 =In den Büchern= Kultur Tradition Das Familienwappen zeigt einen roten dreiköpfigen Drachen auf schwarzem Grund. Der dreiköpfige Drache symbolisiert Aegon Targaryen und seine beiden Schwestern Rhaenys und Visenya. Ihr Sinnspruch lautet "Feuer und Blut" und erklärt den Ursprung ihrer Macht. Das Feuer steht für die Drachen und das Blut für die enge Bindung innerhalb der Familie. Obwohl die Targaryen in Königsmund residierten, dem Ort, an dem Aegon mit seiner Armee landete und sein erstes Feldlager errichtete, blieb Drachenstein der traditionelle Sitz für die Thronfolger. Auch nach dem Untergang Valyrias hielt das Haus Targaryen an der Religion ihrer Heimat fest und verehrte deren Gottheiten. Irgendwann vor der Eroberung der Sieben Königreiche gaben sie diese Tradition auf und bekannten sich zum Glauben der Sieben, der vorherrschende Religion in Westeros. Allerdings hielten sie weiterhin an der inzestuösen Ehe fest, wie sie in Valyria praktiziert wurde und verheirateten Bruder mit Schwester, Cousine mit Vetter, Onkel mit Nichte und Tante mit Neffe. Eine langsame Assimilation durch die adligen Familien aus Westeros war damit ausgeschlossen. Verstorbene Targaryen wurden traditionell eingeäschert. Merkmale Der Ausdruck "Blut des Drachen" beschreibt die typischen Merkmale der Targaryen: ihr silbergoldenes oder platinweißes Haar und die violetten Augen, die in der Serie keine Berücksichtigung fanden. Mitglieder der Familie sind verträglicher gegenüber Wärme als die meisten normalen Menschen, obwohl es keineswegs eine vollständige Immunität gegen Feuer darstellt. Wahrscheinlich aufgrund ihrer inzestuösen Praktiken sind die Targaryens anfällig für Wahnsinn. König Jaehaerys II. sagte, dass bei jeder Geburt eines neuen Targaryen die Götter eine Münze werfen, um zu entscheiden, ob das Kind ein Genie oder ein Wahnsinniger wird. Eine weitere Eigenschaft der Targaryen, die mit der Entstehung des Hauses Schwarzfeuer verloren ging, waren hellseherische Träume. Vor dem Untergang Valyrias hatte der Adlige Aenar Targaryen eine Tochter, deren Visionen ihn dazu brachten, zwölf Jahre vor dem Untergang ihrer Heimat den Sitz der Familie auf die Insel Drachenstein zu verlegen. Drachen Die Targaryen, früher auch als Drachenlords bekannt, scheinen in engerem Kontakt mit den Kreaturen zu stehen als andere Menschen. Aegon I. Targaryen brachte sie zur Eroberung des Kontinents nach Westeros. Danach wurden sie weitere Jahrzehnte von der Familie gehalten und geritten, bis der letzte Drache in der Regierungszeit von Aegon III. Targaryen, der auch Drachentod genannt wurde, starb. Der letzte Drache der Targaryen war eine deformierte und sterile Kreatur, die sehr jung starb. Es ist nicht eindeutig geklärt, warum die letzten Drachen ausstarben. Eine Legende besagt, dass Aegon III. ihn vergiftet habe, aber Erzmaester Marwyn deutet die Verwicklung anderer Maester an. In der Anfangsphase ihrer Herrschaft waren die Drachen ein wichtiger Machtfaktor. Um sie unterzubringen wurde in Königsmund eine gewaltige Kuppel errichtet. Die ersten Drachen in Westeros waren Vhagar, Meraxes und der gefürchtete Balerion, und wurden von Aegon I. gezüchtet. Jede weitere Generation von Drachen stammte von ihnen ab, allerdings verursachte ihr gewaltsamer Tod in Schlachten und ihre geringe Anzahl eine stetige Degeneration. Auch die Tatsache, dass die Drachen in einer geschlossenen Kuppel gehalten wurden, könnte zu ihrem verkümmerten Wachstum beigetragen haben. Geschichte Herkunft und Aufstieg :Siehe auch: Eroberungskriege Das Haus Targaryen war eines der vierzig Adelshäuser aus dem Freistaat Valyria, einem Reich, das weite Teile des östlichen Kontinents umfasste. Zu dieser Zeit waren sie zwar eine alte, aber unbedeutende Familie. Deanys die Träumerin, die Tochter des Oberhaupts Aenar, empfing eine Vision über eine Katastrophe, die über Valyria kommen würde. Daraufhin führte Aenar sein Haus mit ihren fünf Drachen, einschließlich Balerion, zum westlichsten Außenposten im valyrischen Einflussgebiet - der Insel Drachenstein an der Ostküste von Westeros. Zwölf Jahre später folgte der Untergang Valyrias und der damit verbundene Zusammenbruch ihres Reiches. Die Targaryen, die Velaryon und die Celtigar waren die wenigen Familien, die der Zerstörung ihrer Heimat entgingen und die einzigen noch lebenden Drachenreiter. Vier Drachen starben aus ungeklärter Ursache; möglicherweise aufgrund von Machtkämpfen innerhalb der Familie. Jedoch schlüpften zwei neue Drachen: Vhagar und Meraxes. Nach dem Untergang wurde Druck auf die Targaryen ausgeübt, um nach Essos zurückzukehren und sich mit Volantis zu verbünden, das mit der Eroberung der valyrischen Kolonien begonnen hatte, die sich als Freie Städte für unabhängig erklärten. Allerdings blieben sie für ein weiteres Jahrhundert auf der Insel Drachenstein. Als der junge Aegon Targaryen auf seinem Drachen nach Essos flog und sich einer Allianz anschloss, um die Bestrebungen von Volantis zu zerschlagen, entwickelte er eigene Ambitionen zur Eroberung von Westeros. Aegon plante die Eroberung von Westeros und die Vereingung der Königreiche unter seiner Herrschaft. Gemeinsam mit seinen beiden Schwestern Rhaenys und Visenya, ihren Drachen und einer kleinen Streitmacht landete er an der Mündung des Flusses Schwarzwasser und eröffnete damit die Eroberungskriege. Während seines Feldzuges wurde Aegon vom Hohen Septon in Altsass zum König gesalbt und begründete damit eine Dynastie, die für fast 300 Jahre vom Eisernen Thron aus über Westeros herrschen sollte. Das Gebiet, an dem die Targaryen an Land gingen, wurde zu ihrer neuen Hauptstadt Königsmund. Drachenstein blieb Sitz des Thronfolgers. Das Gebiet um diese beiden Hochburgen wurde zu den Kronlanden und mehrere Häuser in dieser Region, wie die Velaryons, Finsterlyns und die Lords von Klauenhorn zu den treusten Targaryen-Loyalisten. Ein weiterer enger Verbündeter wurde das Haus Baratheon, zu dessen Oberhaupt Aegon seinen Bastardbruder Orys ernannt hatte, um über die Sturmlande zu herrschen. Konsolidierung der Herrschaft Die Targaryen bekannten sich zwar zum Glauben an die Sieben, allerdings fühlten sie sich nicht an deren Gesetze gebunden und hielten weiterhin an der Inzestehe fest, wie es in Valyria Brauch gewesen war. Die Religion sah darin eine Sünde, so auch als Aegon seine beiden Schwestern heiratete und mit ihnen je einen Sohn zeugte. Er starb 37 Jahre nach seiner Landung und hinterließ das Reich seinem erstgeborenen Sohn Aenys I., was zu einem religiösen Aufstand führte. Frühere Targaryen-Könige ernannten häufig Mitglieder der königlichen Familie zu ihrer Hand, so auch Maegor I., der brutale Halbbruder und Cousin von Aenys. Maegor unterdrückte den Aufstand und beanspruchte erfolgreich den Thron für sich selbst, als Aenys starb. Durch ein rücksichtsloses Vorgehen, das ihm schon zu Lebzeiten den Beinamen "Der Grausame" einbrachte, versuchte Maegor die Rebellion niederzuschlagen. Zudem ließ er die Arbeiten am Roten Bergfried in Königsmund beenden. Nach seinem mysteriösen Tod bestieg sein Neffe Jaehaerys I., auch "Der Schlichter" genannt, den Thron und beendete auf friedliche Weise den Konflikt. Seine Herrschaft war gerecht, weise und die längste eines Targaryen. Das Ende der Drachen :Siehe auch: Drachentanz Nach Jaehaerys' Tod folgte sein Enkel Viserys I. auf den Thron. Er verfolgte eine kluge Heiratspolitik und bestimmte seine Tochter Rhaenyra zur Erbin des Reiches. Allerdings durchkreuzte Ser Criston Cole, der Lord-Kommandant seiner Königsgarde, diesen Plan und bestimmte Viserys' Sohn aus zweiter Ehe zum König. Die Krönung von Aegon II. Targaryen durch Ser Criston, nun besser bekannt als "Der Königsmacher", löste einen blutigen Erbfolgekrieg aus, der sogenannte Drachentanz. Im Krieg starben zahlreiche Mitglieder der Familie und die meisten ihrer Drachen. Rhaenyra unterlag ihrem Halbbruder und wurde von dessen Drachen gefressen. Aegon II. starb bereits kurz nach seinem Sieg und hatte keinen Erben. Er hinterließ das Reich Aegon III., dem Sohn von Rhaenyra. Während seiner Herrschaft starb der letzte Drache, wodurch Aegon den Beinamen "Drachentod" erhielt. Der Verlust ihrer wichtigsten Machtbasis und der Tod so vieler Familienmitglieder schwächten den Einfluss der Targaryen auf die Sieben Königreiche. Unterwerfung von Dorne Seit dem Widerstand gegen die Eroberung von Aegon I., hatten die Prinzen von Martell ihr Reich Dorne unabhängig und souverän regiert. Der vierzehnjährige Daeron I. Targaryen, Sohn und Nachfolger von Aegon III., beschloss dem ein Ende zu bereiten. Trotz seiner Jugend, weswegen er auch "Der junge Drache" genannt wurde, und dem Mangel an Drachen, gelang es Daeron, den Süden in einer erfolgreichen Invasion zu erobern. Seine Herrschaft über Dorne währte jedoch nicht lange, denn er verlor 40.000 Mann bei dem Versuch, einen Aufstand niederzuschlagen, der sich gegen die Besatzer richtete. Daeron starb bereits mit achtzehn Jahren, ohne einen Erben zu hinterlassen. Ihm folgte sein Bruder Baelor I. der Gesegnete auf den Thron, der eigentlich zum Septon ausgebildet wurde und "der Gesegnete" genannt wurde. Eine seiner ersten Amtshandlungen war der Friedensschluss mit Dorne, der durch eine Heirat zwischen seinem Cousin Prinz Daeron und Myriah Martell besiegelt wurde. Dem gemeinen Volk blieb Baelor in guter Erinnerung, aber Maester und andere Persönlichkeiten der Geschichte sehen in seiner Frömmigkeit auch sein Verhängnis. Als Hand des Königs behielt Baelor seinen Onkel Viserys II., der bereits Daeron gedient hatte. Baelor sperrte seine drei Schwestern in "Jungfernturm" des Roten Bergfrieds ein, um der fleischlichen Versuchung zu widerstehen. Eine von ihnen - namentlich Daena Targaryen - hatte in dieser Zeit eine Affäre mit ihrem Cousin Aegon. Als Baelor kinderlos starb, bestieg sein Onkel Viserys II. den Thron. Seine Regentschaft war kurz und ihm folgte sein Sohn Aegon V., der auch als "Der Unwerte" Bekanntheit erlangte. Während der Regierungszeit von Aegons Sohn Daeron II. schloss Dorne sich schließlich freiwillig dem Reich an. Dies geschah nach einer Hochzeit zwischen Daerons Schwester Daenerys und Prinz Maron Martell. Die Schwarzfeuer-Rebellion :Siehe auch: Schwarzfeuer-Rebellion Aegon IV. hatte viele Mätressen und zeugte mit ihnen mehrere Bastarde. Der älteste von Ihnen war der Sohn von Prinzessin Daena. Er hatte starke Eigenschaften eines wahren Targaryen und wuchs zu einem vielversprechenden jungen Ritter heran. Er erhielt das Schwert Schwarzfeuer, das aus der valyrrischen Klinge von Aegon dem Eroberer geschmiedet wurde, und erlangte Bekanntheit als Daemon Schwarzfeuer. Vor seinem Tod legitimierte Aegon IV. alle seine leiblichen Kinder, auch wenn sie nicht gleichberechtigt mit seinem Erben Daeron II. waren. Adlige wie Aegor "Bitterstahl" Strom, einer der großen Bastarde von Aegon IV., hatte kein Verständnis für den belesenen Daeron und dessen Vorliebe für dornische Kultur. Aegor streute das Gerücht, dass Daeron II. nicht der Sohn von Aegon IV. war, sondern von dessen Bruder Prinz Aemon dem Drachenritter, und zweifelte damit seinen Anspruch auf den Thron an. Der Konflikt brach aus, als Daeron II. seine Schwester Prinzessin Daenerys dem Prinzen von Dorne Maron Martell versprach, statt Daemon Schwarzfeuer. Aus diesem Grund startete Daemon mit seinen Anhängern die erste Schwarzfeuer-Rebellion gegen die Herrschaft der Targaryen. Sein Aufstand wurde durch Daerons Söhne Baelor Speerbrecher und Maekar I., sowie seinem Bastardbruder Brynden "Blutrabe" Strom, dem Rivalen von Bitterstahl um die Liebe ihrer Halbschwester Shiera Seestern, niedergeschlagen. Daemon wurde vom Blutraben in der Schlacht auf dem Rotgrasfeld getötet und Bitterstahl ins Exil jenseits der Meerenge getrieben. Dort gründete er die Goldene Kompanie, eine Armee von Söldnern, die einen Erben aus dem Haus Schwarzfeuer auf den Thron von Westeros setzen wollten. Prinz Baelor wurde von seinem Vater zur Hand ernannt, starb aber während des Urteils der Sieben im Turnier von Aschfurt. Er kämpfte für die Ehre des Heckenritters Dunk und trat dabei gegen seinen Bruder Maekar an. Aerion Leuchtflamme, der Sohn von Maekar, wurde nach dem Urteil ins Exil geschickt, wohingegen Maekar einem anderen Sohn, genannt "Egg", erlaubte, Dunk als Knappen zu dienen, um von ihm Demut und Ehre zu lernen. Während der Herrschaft von Daeron II. wurde der dritte große Targaryen-Palast gebaut, nach dornischem Vorbild. Niedergang der Herrschaft Die Great Spring Sickness war verantwortlich für den Tod von König Daeron II. und zahlreicher seiner Enkelkinder. Sein ebenso belesener Sohn Aerys I. folgte ihm auf den Thron und ernannte seinen Onkel Blutraben zur Hand. Aerys ignorierte die Probleme im Reich, wie Pest, Dürre, Betrug, Banditentum und Bedrohung durch Dagon Graufreud, da sein Augenmerk von Blutrabe auf die immer noch anhaltenden Schwarzfeuer-Rebellionen gelenkt wurde, die von Bitterstahl angeführt wurden. Prinz Maekar, der erwartet hatte, die Hand unter Aerys zu werden, bestieg nach seinem Bruder den Thron und ließ Blutraben in den Kerker des Roten Bergfriedes werfen. Jenseits der Meerenge blieb das Haus Schwarzfeuer weiterhin eine Bedrohung für die Hauptlinie der Targaryen. König Maekar fiel im Kampf gegen eine Armee von Rebellen, die wahrscheinlich Unterstützer des Hauses Schwarzfeuer waren. Eine Reihe von Unglücken und Todesfällen innerhalb der königlichen Familie gipfelten in einem großen Konzil, das aufgrund von Maekars Tod zusammenkam. Das Konzil beriet über die Thronfolge, für die Prinz Daerons verrückte Tochter und der minderjährige Sohn des inzwischen verstorbenen und ebenfalls verrückten Aerion Leuchtflamme ungeeignet schienen. Dies führte zur Krönung von Maekars Sohn "Egg", als Aegon V., auch "Der Unwahrscheinliche" genannt, da er der vierte Sohn eines vierten Sohnes war. Insgeheim wurde die Krone auch Aegons älterem Bruder Aemon angeboten, der jedoch wegen seines Gelübdes als Maester ablehnte und sich stattdessen der Nachtwache anschloss, um nicht in Verschwörungen gegen Aegon verwickelt zu werden. Der neue König leerte die Kerker und die Befreiten begleiteten Aemon zur Mauer. So auch der Großonkel Blutrabes, der später Lord Kommandant der Nachtwache wurde. Zum Lord Kommandant seiner Königsgarde ernannte Aegon V. den Heckenritter Ser Duncan, dem er einst als Knappe diente. In der zweiten Hälfte seiner Regierungszeit sendete Aegon eine Armee zu den Trittsteinen, um Maelys den Monströsen, der letzte männliche Erbe des Hauses Schwarzfeuer, zu besiegen. Maelys und seine Anhänger wurden im Krieg der Neunhellerkönige niedergeworfen und Maelys erschlagen. Eine Prophezeiung der Hexen des Waldes folgend, dass seiner Linie der Prince That Was Promised entstammen würde, der die Anderen besiegt, arrangierte Aegon V. die Ehe seiner Enkel Aerys and Rhaella. Aus diesem Grund, erlaubte Aegon seinen Kinder aus Liebe zu heiraten, was ihm erbitterte Feinde statt Freunde einbrachte. Seine Tochter Rhaella heiratete in das Haus Baratheon ein. Sein Sohn Duncan der Kleine, Prinz der Drachenfliegen, entsagte der Krone für Jenny of Oldstones, was zur Tragödie von Sommerhall führte, bei der Aegon V. und beide Duncans ihr Leben verloren. Aegons kränklicher Sohn Jaehaerys II. herrschte für ein paar Jahre, ehe auch er starb. Obwohl er liebenswürdig, klug und fähig war, war er aufgrund seiner Kondition dennoch zu schwach, um sich gegen die erstarkten Lords zu behaupten. Ihm folgte sein ältester Sohn auf den Thron, Aerys II. Targaryen. Untergang der Herrschaft =Hofstaat= Mitglieder * König Aerys II. Targaryen(†), genannt "der irre König", ermordet von Jaime Lennister am Ende von Roberts Rebellion. * Königin Rhaella(†), die Schwester-Gemahlin von Aerys II., starb im Kindbett. ** Prinz Rhaegar Targaryen(†), der älteste Sohn von Aerys II., wurde in der Schlacht am Trident von Robert Baratheon erschlagen. ** Elia Targaryen(†) aus dem Haus Martell, die Gemahlin von Rhaegar, wurde während der Plünderung von Königsmund durch Lennister-Vasallen erschlagen. *** Prinzessin Rhaenys Targaryen(†), die Tochter von Rhaegar, wurde während der Plünderung von Königsmund erschlagen. *** Prinz Aegon Targaryen, der Sohn und Erbe von Rhaegar, wurde während der Plünderung von Königsmund erschlagen. In Wahrheit jedoch noch am Leben. ** Prinz Viserys Targaryen(†), der zweite Sohn von Aerys II., genannt der "der Bettelkönig", lebte im Exil, bevor er von Khal Drogo getötet wurde. ** Prinzessin Daenerys Targaryen, die Tochter von Aerys II., lebt im Exil und ist die Witwe von Khal Drogo. *** Rhaego(†), der Sohn von Daenerys und Drogo, war eine Totgeburt. * Aemon Targaryen, umgangssprachlich "Maester Aemon" genannt, ist der Onkel von Aerys II. Er lehnte sein Erbe ab und lebt seitdem im Exil als Maester der Nachtwache. Vorfahren * König Aegon I., "der Eroberer"/"der Drache", Begründer der Targaryen-Dynastie und Erbauer des Eisernen Thrones. Reiter von Balerion. Ihm folgte Maegor I. * Königin Visenya, Schwester-Gemahlin von Aegon I. Reiter von Vhagar und Trägerin des Schwertes Dunkle Schwester. ** König Maegor I., "der Grausame", Erbe von Aegon I. Erbaute den Roten Bergfried. * Königin Rhaenys, Schwester-Gemahlin von Aegon I. Reiter von Meraxes. * König Aegon II. starb Kinderlos. * Prinzessin Rhaenyra, selbsternannte Königin, verfüttert an den Drachen von ihrem Bruder, Aegon II. ** König Aegon III., "der Drachentod", Erbe. Nachfolger von Aegon II. und Sohn von Rhaenyra. *** König Daeron I. Targaryen der Junge Drache, versuchte vergeblich Dorne mit militärischen Mitteln in das Reich einzugliedern. *** König Baelor I., "der Geliebte"/"der Gesegnete", der zweite Sohn. Erbaute die Große Septe von Baelor. Ihm folgte Viserys II. *** Königin Daena Targaryen, "the Defiant", Schwester-Gemahlin von König Baelor I. und Geliebte von Aegon IV. **** Daemon Schwarzfeuer, der Bastard von Aegon IV. und Daena. ***** Aegon, Aemon and Daemon II., Sohn von Daemon Schwarzfeuer und Serena Schwarzfeuer. ** König Viserys II., zweiter Sohn von Rhaenyra. Nachfolger von Baelor I. Ihm folgte Aegon IV. *** König Aegon IV., "der Unwerte", Sohn und Erbe von Viserys II. *** Königin Naerys, Schwester-Gemahlin von Aegon IV. **** König Daeron II., "der Gute", Sohn von Aegon IV. und Naerys. Verheiratet mit Myriah aus dem Haus Martell. **** Prinzessin Daenerys. Heiratete Prinz Maron aus dem Haus Martell. ***** Prinz Baelor Targaryen, Sohn von Daeron II. und Myriah. ***** König Aerys I., Erbe. Nachfolger von Daeron II. Verheiratet mit Aelinor aus dem Haus Fünfrosen. ***** Prinz Rhaegel Targaryen, Sohn von Daeron II. und Myriah. ***** König Maekar I., Sohn von Daeron II. und Myriah. Nachfolger von Aerys I. ****** Aerion Targaryen, "Aerion Brightflame", tötete sich selbst durch Seefeuer. ****** Aemon Targaryen wurde Maester und ein Mitglied der Nachtwache. ****** Aegon V., "der Unwahrscheinliche", Nachfolger von Maekar. Buchvorlage Die Targaryen sind das Blut der Drachen, Nachkommen der Herren aus dem alten Freistaat Valyria, deren Erbe sich in der atemberaubenden (manche sagen unmenschlichen) Schönheit des Geschlechts widerspiegelt. Sie haben veilchenblaue, indigofarbenene oder violette Augen und silbergoldene oder platinweiße Haare. Die Vorfahren von Aegon, dem Drachen, entkamen dem Untergang Valyrias und dem darauf folgenden Chaos und Gemetzel, indem sie sich auf Drachenstein niederließen, einer Felseninsel in der Meerenge. Von dort aus stachen Aegon und seine Schwestern Visenya und Rhaenys in See, um die Sieben Königslande zu erobern. Der Sitz der Familie war Drachenstein, das aber während Roberts Rebellion von Stannis Baratheon eingenommen wurde. Die Familie herrschte bis zur Rebellion Robert Baratheons fast drei Jahrhunderte lang über Westeros. Um das königliche Blut zu erhalten und für seine Reinheit zu sorgen, folgte das Haus Targaryen oftmals der valyrischen Sitte, Bruder und Schwester zu vermählen. Aegon selbst nahm seine beiden Schwestern (Rhaenys und Visenays) zur Frau und zeugte mit beiden jeweils einen Sohn. Siehe auch * im Wiki von Eis und Feuer. Kategorie:Häuser Kategorie:Große Häuser Kategorie:Haus Targaryen en:House Targaryen es:Casa Targaryen fr:Maison Targaryen pl:Ród Targaryen ru:Таргариены zh:坦格利安家族